movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals, Inc. (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2001's Disney and Pixar film "Monsters, Inc." It appeared on YouTube on October 1, 2018. Cast *James P. Sullivan - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mike Wazowski - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Boo - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Boo (in Monster Costume) - Holly (Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie) *Randall Boggs - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Henry J. Waternoose - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Celia Mae - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roz - Adult Emerald (OC) *Needleman and Smitty - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Balto (Balto; 1995) *Fungus - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Abominable Snowman - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Ms. Flint - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *George Sanderson - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Jerry - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Bob Peterson - Shadow (Sonic X) *Charlie - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Harley P. Gerson - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harry "Bud" Luckey - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Joe "J.J" Ranft - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Frank (red shirt) (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Claws Ward - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ricky Plesuski - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rivera - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Betty - Eileen (Regular Show) *Spike Jones - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Waxford - E.B. (Hop) *Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) *The CDA - Dodos (Ice Age) *Chalooby - Iron Joe (The Lion King 1½) *Sushi Chef - Rex (Toy Story) *Camera Monster - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Wife and Husband Monsters - Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *TV News Reporter - Johnny Elaine (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Children - Zephyr (OC), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961), and Kion (The Lion Guard) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rex (in Outtakes) - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ted Pauley's Assistant - Lucario (Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) *Marge - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Frank - Buster Moon (Sing) *Ward's Assistant - SpongeBob SquarePants *Ricky's Assistant - Rigby (Regluar Show) *Harley's Assistant - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Ranft's Assistant - Finnick (Zootopia) *Chuck - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Mr. Kat *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 3 - "Animals, Inc."/Drako *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 4 - Scare Floor/"23-19!" *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 5 - The End of the Day/Melody *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 7 - Bedtime *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 8 - Sneaking Melody to Work/Potty Break/Drako's Plot *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Jeremy on the Run *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 11 - Jeremy Kidnapped *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 13 - Louis Scares Melody *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 15 - Louis Rescues Melody *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo"/The Door Chase/Drako's Demise *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 17 - Tricking Mr. Kat *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 18 - Goodbye *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 20 - End Credits *Animals, Inc. (2001) Bloopers and Epilogue Movie used: *Monsters, Inc. (2001) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Tarzan & Jane *Kid vs. Kat *The Princess and the Frog *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Regular Show *The Lion King *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Balto *The Jungle Book (1967) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *The Lion King 1½ *Emerald *Over the Hedge *Mulan *Mulan II *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Zootopia *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Sing *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sonic X *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Aladdin *The Emperor's New Groove *Kung Fu Panda *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Ice Age *Toy Story: Partysaurus Rex *Toy Story 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *Hop *Zephyr *The Fox and the Hound *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Lion Guard *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Muppets *Anastasia *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Gallery Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as James P. Sullivan Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Mike Wazowski Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Boo Holly Reindeer.jpg|Holly as Boo (in Monster Costume) Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Randall Boggs 20100824102749!Kat1.png|Mr. Kat as Henry J. Waternoose Starlight Glimmer.jpg|Starlight Glimmer as Celia Mae Adult Emerald.jpg|Adult Emerald as Roz Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera Balto.png|and Balto as Needleman and Smitty Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Fungus Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear as The Abominable Snowman Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Dixie.png|Dixie as Ms. Flint Courage.jpg|Courage as George Sanderson Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Jerry Shadow-SonicX38.jpg|Shadow as Bob Peterson Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker the Squirrel as Charlie Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as Harley P. Gerson Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex as Harry "Bud" Luckey Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Joe "J.J" Ranft Frank in boating school.jpg|Frank (red shirt) as Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Claws Ward Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Big Macintosh as Ricky Plesuski Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Rivera Eileen.jpg|Eileen as Betty Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo as Spike Jones Hop e.b. you.jpeg|E.B. as Waxford Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Ted Pauley 300px-Dodos.jpg|Dodos as The CDA Iron-Joe.jpg|Iron Joe as Chalooby Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex as Sushi Chef Tom_Cat.png|Tom as Camera Monster Shining Armor_is_Cadance_S2E25.png|Shining Armor Princess Cadance ID S4E11.png|and Princess Cadence as Wife and Husband Monsters Johnny Elaine.png|Johnny Elaine as TV News Reporter Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Puff as Teacher Zephyr (OC).jpg|Zephyr A70D20CE-2EF0-4D79-8412-522E8AB339AA.jpeg|Young Tod Lucky-101-dalmatians-animated-storybook-18.7.jpg|Lucky Kion (TV Series).jpg|and Kion as Children David all dogs.jpg|David as A Kid that Mike Entertained Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Rex (in Outtakes) Lucario super bros.png|Lucario as Ted Pauley's Assistant Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Marge Buster Moon.jpg|Buster Moon as Frank SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Ward's Assistant Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Ricky's Assistant Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Harley's Assistant Picture1-2.png|Finnick as Ranft's Assistant Llama Kuzco Angry.jpg|Llama Kuzco as Chuck Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Jerlight Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Jeremy and Starlight Glimmer